


It's Gettin' Hot In Here

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Butts, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Ice, Ice Skating, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Sexy Times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: At the ice rink Viktor notices something pretty nice.Oneshot/drabble





	It's Gettin' Hot In Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369603) by randomsplashes. 



It was Yuuri's turn on the ice. He was practicing his jumps, and his fiancé Viktor was watching him do so. He was his coach and everything so it wasn't too weird or anything. Right now though, he was focusing on something else. 

He was staring at that juicy plump ass. 

Finally Yuuri noticed him looking. He paused and reached for the water bottle. 

"What is it?"

Viktor's face turned pink now that he was caught. "Um, is it just me or is it hot in here?" He laughed a little awkwardly. 

"...Vitya, we're in an ice rink."


End file.
